Last Night
by Music-Mutt
Summary: When Booth and Brennan wake up next to each other, in Booth's apartment, with no memory of last night. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! The story of this story (if that makes sense) is that I did publish this ages ago, but then I changed my account name, and deleted all my here it is back again, but with better grammar. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones (if I did Season 7 would be different) **_

* * *

Seeley Booth stumbled out of bed, and slowly walked across his room finding his clothes from last night as he went, "Where the hell did I leave them painkillers" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his head as he did. Wearing just his pyjama bottoms he walked slowly into his lounge, so desperately trying to remember last night, all he could think was him and Bones, but that was about it.

Dr Temperance Brennan was rudely awoken by what she could only describe as an alarm clock, and someone moving beside her, as she slowly got of bed ,which she assumed she had slept in the night before, she slowly got up and started to walk around until she realised she wasn't in her apartment anymore…

Booth had about three seconds to think before he ran into his houseguest,

"Morning Bones…" He said with a reaction.

"Yeah morning" She replied. Booth carried to walk into his kitchen, his head hurt so much that it took him a few seconds too realised who was in his lounge. He darted back into his lounge,

"Bones why the hell are you in my lounge?" He shouted still in shock.

"I have absolutely no idea" she said not really caring where she was all she knew was that she needed painkillers.

"Can you please stop shouting I have a really bad headache".

"Yeah well so do I" Booth suddenly realised something that he missed, something big. He knew someone went home with him last night he just didn't know who… "Oh god!" Booth said as he realised the fact that there was one more person in that bed last night apart from him.

Brennan gave him a puzzled look as she soon realised the exact same thing "we didn't did we?" said asked her partner nervously.

Booth was trying to process everything at once, him waking up next to Bones, not being able to remember last night, it was all too much for his aching head to bare, and just to top it all off he hadn't got an answer to Brennan's question." I do not think so…." He replied hesitantly to her question he was trying to avoid.

Brennan was thinking, "Are you hung over?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so" that was one question he could answer. "Aren't you?"

"No I actually have a really bad headache because…"

Booth interrupted Brennan before she could talk all scientific to him "Bones, it's too early in the morning for you to Brennanize me". Before Brennan heard a knock at the door and a voice which sounded like Angela. Booth looked at her

"Well I can't answer it" she said sarcastically, "I don't see why not" Booth muttered. "Um, maybe because if Angela finds out I'm here not entirely sure what happened last night, we will both not hear the end of it" Brennan replied emphasizing the "we" and "entirely" as she went. Booth indicated for her to get into the bathroom as he went to answer the door…

"Seeley Joseph Booth... where the hell is my best friend!?" Angela said in such a loud tone Brennan could hear her in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

"I don't know" Booth replied trying to cover for him and Bones.

"We all know she went home with you last night" Well that was one thing I didn't know Booth thought to himself, "well she left about ten minutes ago, you must have just missed her".

"You are one useless liar, here" Angela replied, chucking him a box of painkillers before wandering further into the apartment. "Ha, her shoes" Angela called out, whilst looking down at the black high heels, sprawled out by the door to his room

"How do you know there hers?" Booth said catching up to her. ]

"Cause I gave them to her" Angela was now fuming.

"Okay you win, Bones was here but she left, I don't know when, cause I have only just got up" Booth was lying, he was hoping that Angela was buying it. "Fine, I believe you" Angela said walking out of his apartment, before stopping right before the front door."What now?" Booth asked.

"I will see you later Bren" Angela called out, before making her way of the apartment closing the door after her.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom after hearing the door slam, "Hey" She stated simply, whist looking at her partner in a different way than before.

"Hey, Can you remember last night yet?" Booth said trying so hard not to look his partner up and down.

"Nope not yet" Brennan was now within touching distance from her partner.

"What?" Brennan asked with a splash of tenderness in her voice.

"What? What?" Booth asked with sarcasm written all over his voice.

"You're looking at me differently?" Brennan explained after being baffled by his last statement.

"We need to find out what happened last night, we should treat it like a case…" Booth began to explain, but was interrupted by the sudden realisation that he had a forensic anthropologist on his face, but not just any forensic anthropologist, his forensic anthropologist. Brennan realised what she was doing and quickly pulled away. Shaking the awkward yet romantic moment of Brennan replied softly

"A case that could change our lives forever"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

After getting ready the partners devised a plan. "Right, firstly we need to figure out who was with us last night" Booth suggested.

"Yeah, all I remember is that we opened the Egyptian exhibit, and then went to the founding fathers" Brennan said searching her brain for answers.

"I remember that, we talked to a load of hot shots about our work, a lot of them asked whether we were a couple or not" Booth said knowing that could have all changed in the last 24 hours.

"We know Angela was there, so that means Hogins was as well" Brennan said writing down a list of who had been with them last night.

"Sweets and Daisy were at the opening, along with Cam, but I reckon we can rule Cam out" Booth added to his last statement, he was still looking at Brennan in a way he would look at his girlfriend.

"Why would we rule Cam out?" Brennan asked.

"Well she is the head of the forensic division, so she would be talking to hot shots all night" Booth explained.

"Ok then, I will go back to mine and get changed" Brennan said grabbing the piece of paper with their plan of action on.

"Do you want a lift?" Booth asked as she grabbed her shoes from his room.

"No thanks, I fancy a walk. Meet you at the lab in about an hour?" Brennan replied to her partner, she thought getting a lift would be both inconvenient and awkward.

"Yeah" Booth replied quickly, before the door slammed. He sat on his sofa for 10 minutes after she had left, wondering what had happened last night, he knew that Brennan wasn't drunk, but he was, so how come she couldn't remember last night as well. The FBI agent decided he better get his apartment tidied before he went to meet his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

The walk home was one of the most painful things Dr. Temperance Brennan had ever experienced, she couldn't bear to be away from him, and she didn't know why. She didn't even notice the rain that was hitting her new outfit, and pavement around her. All of her thoughts cosumed her senses purely because her head didn't make sense, how did she end up going home with Booth, let alone be in the same bed as him, she had been there for him bef ore and after his brain tumour. But she still wondered why she had made the decision to leave. He had always cared for her, they had been through everything together, and the both knew that one day th e might just end up giving in to each other, maybe last night was the breaking point, one word, one kiss, or maybe three words, or a sentence. She didn't know, she never thought that someone would care where she was, who she was with, or wh at she was doing, but he did, and she cared the same back. Telling him was the hardest thing ever; maybe they had confronted each other last night. Maybe she ha d told him everything, maybe she had div ulged her secrets. All these things flew through Brennan's head as walked home, after thinking it through several times she came to the conclusion, she was in love with Booth…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello, sorry for the short last chapter, unfortunately this one is short again. purely because of description and what I call "fill in chapters" hopefully there shouldn't be any more. Anyway, enjoy! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_**

* * *

Seeley Booth looked around his apartment, it seemed empty without her, it seemed grey and dull, without her smile to light it. He missed her. He had missed her before just not like this. There were so many thoughts whizzing around in his head, when he caught something out the corner of his eye. It wasn't like Brennan to leave her house keys, then he realized that she was in such a rush to leave she must of have left them. After a few minutes of thought, he decided he better go find her, because she would need them, and she might want a lift due to the fact that it was now raining. So he grabbed their keys and set off to find the woman he loved, out in the rain, cold, wet, and probably upset.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok, you got me one more 'fill in chapter' But in all honesty, I would like to thank the people who have read this story and keep reading going for this long. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**_

* * *

Brennan was about 20 minutes from her apartment when it started raining, her feet hurt, she was cold, and she didn't know what to do. The she saw a bench, she decide well I guess a little sit down wouldn't hurt. The minute she sat down she ripped her shoes off and started to cry, she didn't know why, it might have been because she was all alone and her feet hurt. Her family was separated, she didn't talk to her father as much as he would like, and her brother had a life of his own. Booth was the closest family she had, and she might have just ruined it because someone might have put drugs in her drink. It was now pouring down, her mascara was running, she looked a mess it may have been the middle of the day, but it was dark enough to pass for four in the morning. Brennan was shivering because of the cold, when she felt an arm come around her body, along with a jacket which she immediately recognised. Her knight in FBI standard issue body armour had done it again he had saved her, in every way a person can be saved.


End file.
